


Living Arrangements

by Lizphills500



Series: Steve and Loki Through Chris [15]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Chris de Burgh (Musician), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Moving In Together, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-05-31 12:59:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6470857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizphills500/pseuds/Lizphills500
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve get woken up in the middle of the night by Erik.  there are big changes ahead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living Arrangements

**Author's Note:**

> Please read all other parts first
> 
> Right now things are going a little domestic, I hope that's ok.
> 
> I have got some more interesting things coming up soon

Steve woke to hear his phone ringing. He blinked several times before he sat up and reached for it. He had to shut it up before it disturbed Loki. His boyfriend was like a bear with a sore head if he didn’t get enough sleep and he had to work tomorrow. Loki had been staying over more since Christmas, now only going back to the apartment for two or three days at a time, when he needed a break from Darcy. He liked the girl, but she did wind him up a little.

Steve looked at the caller ID and was surprised to see Erik’s name flash up. He answered it. “Hello.”

“Steve, glad I caught you.” Erik’s cheery voice sounded through in his ear.

“Hold on.” Steve whispered, getting out of bed and headed to the sitting room. “Ok. Erik, it’s great to hear from you, but you do know it’s 4.30 in the morning here right.”

“God, sorry. I keep forgetting about the time difference.” The other man replied.

Steve rubbed his head, wondering if being slightly airheaded was common among scientists or just the ones he knew. “It’s ok. Listen, what can I do for you?”

“I just wanted to let you know that I need to fly over there for a few days. I should be there by next weekend and I really need to talk to you and the girls when I get there.” Erik replied a little more serious than before.

Steve resisted the urge to point out he could have emailed them and said instead. “That’s fine, I'll pass the message on to everyone. Do you want to stay here or will you being staying in a hotel?”

“A hotel will be fine, my boy. Right I’ll see you soon. Bye Steve.” 

“Bye Erik.” And Steve hung up.

Erik wasn’t a typical landlord, they knew that, not that they had ever had a formal lease or anything. All they had had to do was cover the Mortgage and insurance payments, both of which they paid directly to which ever company Erik was with at the time, as well as whatever utilities they had. The group also had pretty much a free rain over the house in terms of decoration and who lived there. Of course, given that Erik had practically raised Jane from the age of 15 when her father died, none of them had ever taken advantage of the easy deal they got.

As a result, he only talked to them about the house when something had increased in price. He always came over to talk to them about it, as if they were going to move out because it was too expensive, which was never going to happen. Steve guessed this was going to be one of those times, so slipped back into bed without another thought about it, preferring to cuddle into Loki instead.

 

There wasn’t much said about Erik’s visit. Steve did a few quick calculations with his finances to make sure he would be ok if there was an increase in the mortgage payment, which he was happy to find wasn’t a problem. He was always careful with his money; it was a discipline he had to learn once he was out of the Foster Care system. It was also something he shared with Loki. As well as getting paid a good deal more than he was, Loki also had a trust fund, which as far as Steve knew had only been touched to buy his apartment. Still, Loki didn’t waste his money, instead much of it was tied up with investments.

Loki never flaunted the fact he was better off than Steve. If fact the only time he had paid for anything Steve couldn’t really afford had been the hotel room and Steve had paid Loki back as soon as he was able. The pair were making plans for a proper vacation during Easter and it was accepted that the cost would be 50/50. Loki was determined that Steve would be comfortable with all aspects of their relationship and when it came to money, Steve refused to be carried.

Erik arrived on Friday as planned and was instantly taken out to dinner by Jane, who wanted to tell him her good news in person. She had been planning a trip to London, but Erik had beaten her to it. He was overjoyed to find that he was about to join the growing number of uncles and aunts that baby was going to have.

Erik came over early Saturday and sat down with Steve, Nat and Darcy. It wasn’t a long discussion and Steve left feeling upset. He headed straight to the Apartment. Loki had left them to it, given that he didn’t really live there, nor did he know Erik that well. He was surprised when Steve arrived.

“Hey, love. How did it go?” Loki asked carefully, knowing that Steve wasn’t happy.

“Erik is selling the house. He’s coming back to the States and is looking to do research in New Mexico. He needs to free up capital so he can buy down there.” Steve explained. He could understand Erik’s reason and he was more than happy for Steve and the rest to stay in the house until they found somewhere else. He slumped on to the sofa, rested his head on the back and closed his eyes.

Loki sighed. Part of him had expected this. And he knew that it would upset his boyfriend. Steve liked being in comfortable, familiar surroundings and the house was just that. He came from the kitchen where he had been making lunch and settled next to Steve “Do you know what the others are going to do?”

“Clint had asked Nat to move in with him already. She was giving it another couple of months just to be sure, but she going to take him up on it. I’m not really surprised, those two are the real deal, I’m sure. Darcy, well she can’t save for toffee, so she’s going to struggle to find first and last plus deposit, so we’ll be better off finding a place together. It won’t be easy. Rents have shot up the last few years and we’ve had a cheap deal with Erik.” Steve explained, still with his eyes closed. His family was drifting further apart and he didn’t know what to do about it. He knew they would always be there, but that wasn’t the same as everyone living together and he was a little frightened of change, especially massive change. The house had been the thing they all shared.

“And none of you have considered buying the place yourselves?” Loki quizzed, a little surprised that no one had already come up with that suggestion.

Steve opened his eyes and thought for a moment. “Well, Nat is set on Clint and I think that’s the best thing for her. I’m sure I could get a mortgage, but Darcy doesn’t have the best track record with jobs. I wouldn’t want here to live there with me without her name being on the mortgage, it wouldn’t be fair, but I couldn’t trust her to always have a job. But then I wouldn’t leave her on her own to find somewhere either. It’s a mess, Loki.”

Loki considered the problem for a moment and came up with what he saw as the only solution. “Well how about we buy the house and move in together. It’s been on the cards for a while now. As for Darcy, when I move out, we will have an empty apartment. She will be more then welcome to move in here and I can keep the rent low for her.”

“No, I couldn’t live somewhere that you bought with your Trust Fund. I would want it to be something we did together.” Steve said, sitting up straight quickly. “Plus you can get a good rent for this place on the market.”

Loki shook his head. “Trust me, I would rather have Darcy living there, then someone I don't know. And as for the house, that what I’m suggesting. We go and get a mortgage together. Then we can either pool our finances or split everything 50/50. Steve, this is going to be completely the wrong time, but I was hoping that sooner rather than later, we could make this more official.”

Steve was confused for a second. Everyone knew they were a couple, that they were planning on forever. The only way they could be more official was if they…………

“Loki, was that your idea of proposing? Cause, I’m sorry, that sucked.” Steve said with a smile.

Loki was also smiling. “Well thank you for breaking it to me gently. It was a bit spur of the moment, but it has been something I’ve been thinking about for a while. I can go out and get a ring if you want me to.”

Steve shuffled closer, wrapped his arm around his shoulder and kissed him. “I told your father once, I don’t need a ring. I am, however, completely ready to marry you, so yes more official is good.”

They kissed some more, the minutes slipping by as they got lost in their own little bubble. It was Steve who broke away in the end, knowing full well where that was heading. “I had better call Erik before he puts the house on the Market. I think Nat and Jane will be happy it’s staying in the family.”

Loki nodded. “I’ll give my accountant a call. He will be able to organise the money side of things. Do you want me to add you name to the account? It will make things easier if he is working for both of us.”

Steve agreed. “Please. Tell me you don’t want a big wedding, like Thor and Jane’s.”

“Well small suits me, but good luck with mum. And tell Darcy she can start moving her stuff over as soon as she is ready. There’s not much of mine here anymore.” This was true as Loki had been leaving more and more of his clothes and other personal belongings at the house.

Calls were made and soon they were settled back together again. Everyone had been more than happy with the plan. Darcy in particular, she loved Loki’s apartment. They kept the whole getting married a secret for now, one development at a time. After all it hadn't been that long since Jane and Thor's big news.

“So, we should celebrate. Any ideas?” Loki asked, a twinkle in his eye.

“I can think of something.” Replied Steve, pushing Loki flat on to the couch and carrying on where they left off.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback always welcome


End file.
